Let Me Go
by alotlikelove
Summary: Pheely! Songfic to Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down “Ready to let go?” Phil asked Keely nodded and kissed him one last time. Oneshot and get the kleenexes ready!


Let Me Go

**by:** alotlikelove

**disclaimer:** I don't own PotF. Duh.

**mood music:** Let Me Go—Three Doors Down

Chapter One "Let Me Go"

"Are you sure you're really leaving?" Keely asked looking into Phil's eyes. There was no spark in them, just endless darkness.

"Yes." Phil said.

"When?" Keely asked with a shaky voice.

"Tonight." Phil said almost in tears.

"Oh…" Keely said.

"I have to go soon… so if there's anything you have to say…" Phil asked.

"I love you Phil…" Keely said before leaning into him colliding with his lips.

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

"Bye Keel." Phil said when they split.

"Bye Phil." Keely said before he left her sitting alone on a bench with storm clouds painting the sky black.

"I love you Phil." Keely whispered knowing that he would never hear here say those words again. Phil kept walking to his house trying to erase Keely's face from his memories.

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

"This can't be real." Phil sighed. He opened the door and looked around. Everything was gone. Any trace of them ever being there thrown away. They came and gone, just like so many people before them. Found this house, decided they needed something better and left it. Like Keely.Tanner found her and liked her at first, then found someone he thought was better. Bruno liked her too but never really showed any compassion and moved on to his usual bimbo. Now he did the same. Came here, found her and moved on… back to where he started.

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

Keely thought about how Phil was going to leave. He told her he'd come back if he ever left but she knew now that was a fantasy growing old. He wasn't coming back. Ever. She had to face it. She had to let him go, he was another chapter in her life. One she would never forget but a chapter gone and passed. She turned her face into the wind and closed her eyes letting it smack her wet cheeks.

"I love you Phil… Please come back." Keely whispered even after her mind's protest. And for a brief second a ray of sunlight broken the gray haze and gave Keely a bit of hope… Maybe he would come back. She finally smiled and whipped her tears but as soon as she did, rain finally fell crushing any hope she had gain from that bit of light.

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through

"I'm not going." Phil stated.

"Yes you are." Lloyd and Pim said at the same time.

"No. I'm staying with Keely. She has to have this." Phil said running towards the bench where he had left her. Just as he crossed the rode right in front of her, he stopped and yelled her name.

"Phil?" Keely yelled back. _He's not leaving… he loves me… he's not going to leave!_ Keely though as she jumped up to hug him after he crossed the rode. Phil ran to her but was cut short.

"Phil look out!" Keely screamed. A car going at least 90 mph hit him. He fell hard hitting the pavement with a crack.

"No Phil!" Keely screamed. The driver just kept going, without the slightest sorry shouted out the window. Keely ran over to him and pulled him into the grass.

"Phil… please wake up." Keely cried touching his cheek. Phil opened his eyes and reach up slowly to his cheek grabbing Keely's hand making her cry harder.

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

"Keely… I love you. Forever. No matter what you always know that." Phil whispered gasping between words.

"Phil… stay with me okay? I'm going to call 911. Stay awake." Keely said grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"911 what's your emergency?" a woman asked.

"Someone just got hit in front of City Park. Phil Diffy, 16." Keely cried.

"We'll send help right away just stay there miss. They'll be there in five. " The woman said before hanging up. Keely snapped the phone shut and threw it down.

"Phil… please hang in there for five minutes so you can get help. Please?" Keely asked. Phil nodded and closed his eyes focusing on breathing. Keely kissed his lips and held onto his hand trying unbearably hard to keep a mental breakdown at rest. Just as promised paramedics arrived in five minutes rushing towards Phil checking his vitals.

"Keely… I can't hang on anymore. Let me go." Phil said looking into Keely's tear stained eyes.

"Phil… hag on… you're going to be okay…" Keely said squeezing his hand.

"Keely… I can't. I'm sorry." Phil said. He looked at her again. She was broken, shattered into a million pieces.

"Look in my pocket." Phil said gesturing to the on his jacket. Keely pulled out a note and a ring.

"That ring promises that I'll always be with you." Phil said. "Read the note later." Keely put the ring on and hugged him.

"Ready to let go?" Phil asked Keely nodded and kissed him one last time.

"Bye Phil." Keely cried. He closed his eyes and took one last breath before Keely felt his hand go limp.

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go

Keely wrapped her arms around him and let everything go. She didn't care how many people stared her best friend was gone. The one person she had loved more than life… gone. And was never coming back. Keely wiped the dirt and blood of his face thinking about how he looked peaceful and happy. He didn't have to suffer anymore and he didn't have to worry about hiding secrets. Keely ran his fingers though his hair and felt his arms, stomach, and chest. She would never get to again. She was finally pulled away from him and he got taken away. Now It was Keely's turn to tell bad news. She walked the empty road to the Diffy's. Even though they were supposed to be gone, they sat in the living room waiting for Phil. They saw Keely and were surprised. She told them the news. Barb bawled, Pim run up to her room and Lloyd just looked like a zombie.

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know...  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

A week later, Keely and the remaining Diffy's were dressed in black at Phil's funeral. Via and Owen were there holding Keely's hand telling her not to cry and she'd seem him in heaven soon. Owen had transformed from a cocky jerk, to a sensitive friend for Keely but it wasn't enough. That wouldn't bring Phil back. The service was over and they piled into cars to head to the burial. The Diffy's, Keely, via and Owen all stood around the coffin. The pastor said a prayer and asked the family and friends to come up and say their final goodbyes. Keely was the last one to go up.

"I'm so sorry Phil this is all my fault. I should have let you go." Keely said looking at his pale face. "I'm going to miss you." Keely shut the casket and backed away as they lowered him down. They group stood up again and grabbed a handful of dirt. Sprinkling it into the hole. Keely couldn't watch anymore. She ran to her car and left wiping the tears away as she sped off.

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

She cried so hard she didn't see the same car from a week ago collide right into the front of hers. She remembered feeling a jolt and then seeing the ground and her car going father and father away. Before she knew it she was in a white room. Keely turned around and saw nothing anywhere around her. She turned back around and Phil was there.

"Phil!" Keely said running into his arms.

"But how?" Keely asked.

"You died Keels. The car that killed me killed you too. He's a drunk." Phil said putting a hand on her cheek.

"What about everything else? My career? My mom?" Keely stammered.

"You're mom will be okay and will live a full life but your journalism career is over Keely." Phil said.

"But the giggle…" Keely asked.

"Someone changed it." Phil sighed.

"We're going t be together forever right?" Keely asked.

"Forever." Phil replied taking her hand and leading her away.

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

I know… depressing but one of my friend's uncles died and she was really sad which made me really sad. But it's kinda happy in the end I guess so don't kill me.

-alotlikelove

x3


End file.
